


Too Smart For This Crap

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were snoring," Heero said. "The teacher was ready to toss her book you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Smart For This Crap

Duo flung aside his bag and flopped down upon his bed.

"Blah, blah, blah- same damn thing every day," he muttered to himself, recalling only the start of the lesson. _More like perpetual review_ , Duo thinks to himself with a yawn. Today couldn't have been more boring if it tried to be. 

His roommate bringing up the rear had a small grin on his face, and Duo was tempted to throw a pillow at him. "You didn't have to wake me up, you know."

"You were snoring," Heero said. "The teacher was ready to toss her book you."

"I bet you thought that was a real hoot."

Heero shrugged. "Pardon me for wanting to see you live another day."

The dark-haired boy took a seat at the foot of the bed, and Duo perched his chin upon Heero's shoulder. In return, he reached from behind and pulled the braided prodigy's arm around his waist.

"Would you like me to give you the notes?" Heero asked.

His offer was countered with a snort. "Why should I waste my time? It was only review again, right?" 

Heero shrugged, that impish grin of his growing evermore teasing. "That's up to you to decide."

Exasperated, Duo thrust out his hand for the notes. "You're a real sadist, buddy."

[ E N D ]


End file.
